


Bone Crusher

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Courtship, Crying, First Kiss, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Octopi & Squid, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spiders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: The first sign that Remus liked him was an actual bright blue octopus sitting in a fishtank in his room when he got back to it one day there was a light green sticky note on the front of the tank that read, in jagged, messy handwriting, “This is Bone Crusher, Lord of Darkness, Destroyer of Worlds, but she is okay with you changing her name -R”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 27
Kudos: 215





	Bone Crusher

**Author's Note:**

> Intruality has been killing me lately I just want to think of Remus getting the love he deserves and Patton seeing that he means well even if he's a bit confused

The first sign of it that Patton saw was a bright blue octopus sitting in a fishtank in his room when he got back to it one day there was a light green sticky note on the front of the tank that read, in jagged, messy handwriting, “This is Bone Crusher, Lord of Darkness, Destroyer of Worlds, but she is okay with you changing her name -R”

Patton smiled at bone crusher in her tank and went to thank Roman for the gift.

“I didn’t give you an octopus??”

"Oh then it must have been Remus…" Partom said realizing he probably should have noticed that considering her name.

"Well then I guess I'll be heading out-apus, " Patton joked, sinking out of Roman's room.

So he had to thank Remus, that was new, he hadn't had any pleasant interactions with Remus since the dark sides went to the subconscious. 

Nobody had wanted the division to happen, but there were just some things that Thomas didn't want to know about himself so Deceit Had been forced to take Virgil and Remus away until Thomas was willing to see them again. During those times some tensions had risen between the dark and light sides, jealousy over who had Thomas' favor. 

They were all trying to get along now that Thomas was aware of all of them but it was a rocky start.

Patton knocked on Remus’ door. The door flew open immediately showing remus splattered with something red that Patton chose to believe was paint.

“Patton!” Remus grinned.

“Hi um I just wanted to thank you for Bone Crusher,” Patton offered a small smile.

“Do you like her?”

“Oh yes she’s lovely!”

“Great! She’s just imaginary so you don’t have to feed her but if you want to it won’t hurt her.”

“Oh that's good to know,.”

“Also she can eviscerate your enemies and render flesh from bone.’

“Oh!’  
There was a long awkward silence.

“Was that too much?” Remus asked sounding miserable. Maybe a bit but it wasn’t a big deal.

“Oh no its very interesting, I’m sure I’ll be much safer with her protecting me!”

“Exactly! She’s very protective and will make sure no one takes your stuff without asking!”

“That’s good, if anybody tried to steal from me that would be very tenta-cruel of them,” Patton quipped, “I should go get dinner started but thank you Remus.”

“Uh- wait!” He said seeming panicked.

“Is something wrong?”

“Um no I was uh just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie tonight?”

“Sure!” It was movie night anyway, might as well bring Remus along.

***

After dinner Remus came up to him with a grin, “Ready?”

“I am,” Patton turned to the others, “Everyone ready for movie night?”

Everyone made noises of agreement.

“Oh…” Remus said softly, “I thought… nevermind.”

Patton frowned but Remus walked away toward the living room picking up the stack of movies it seemed liked he had set aside to watch tonight and slide them back onto the shelf, one by one, each one had a sticky note on the front. But patton couldn’t see from this distance what they said. 

They all changed into their sleep clothes (or sleep lack-of-clothes in Remus’ case) and they settled in to watch Harry Potter.

“I never understood this part, could Hagrid not have simply walking into their house on Privet Drive before they sent hundreds of letters? Also how many owls were there? How many letters can each owl carry??” Logan complained.

Once the movie was over Patton waited till everybody cleared out of the living room and then went over to the shelf and pulled out the movies that Remus had sticky notes on. They were all horror movies.

The sticky notes said things like "well-paced romantic subplot", "no animals die in this one", and "happy ending".

"Hey you weren't supposed to see those!" Remus' voice rang out. Patton whipped around to see him standing at the base of the stairs.

"Did you want to watch these?" Patton asked as Remus rushed forward taking the movies out of his hands.

"Well yeah but not with everybody…"

Then Patton understood, "Oh you wanted it to be just us? Remus I'm sorry I didn't realize… wait are these sticky notes things that you thought I would like about them?"

"Well yeah I'm like bored out of my mind when there's no death or sex or singing in a movie but I know you don't like when animals die or when the ending is too scary I don't know I was just trying to find an in between!"

"Remus you're adorable, " Patton pulled him into a hug.

It was nice for a moment but then Remus started crying because he wasn't used to praise or affection. 

Then it was sad but still nice.

Patton pulled him down to the couch and they cuddled for a few hours.

Surprisingly Remus didn't actually smell bad?? He just smelled like earth, like plants. Maybe it wasn't sandalwood or rose petals. But it was nice.

***

The next sign was a small jar that was suddenly on the kitchen counter one day when he woke up one day. 

It had no lid and another light green sticky note that said “Creepy Crawly DEAD Dealers”. Patton turned the jar to peer inside and lying upside down on the bottom of the jar was a single dead spider. Patton started going around to Roman and Virgil and Logan to ask if they were responsible. When they expressed confusion patton lead them to the jar which now have six spiders. Remus was on his hands and knees on the kitchen floor with a fly swatter swiping under the counters.

“Oh there you go Pat, it was just remus. That’s good cuz this is creepy as all hell.” Virgil shrugged and turned around to leave. Roman and Logan left too after exchanging a Look with Remus.

“What?!” Remus demanded sitting back on his heels.

They just shook their heads and left.

“Remus, buddy whatcha doin’?”

“I’m… slaying your enemies?” He said like it should be obvious, “I’ve brought you their corpses as proof of their fate.”

Okay that was cute as heck.  
Still gross, of course.  
But cute.

“Thank you but do you think we could summon a lid for it so it isn’t _ajar_?”

“Oh good point that way if any of them survive they’ll suffocate. You’re a genius, Patton,”Remus summoned a lid and placed it on the jar

“Actually I just was worried it would end up spilling if we didn’t put a lid on it.”

“Oh did I take it too far again?”

“No no your right that is another good reason. Thank you remus this is very considerate of you.”

Remus grinned, “I made a painting of you if you want it?”

Patton smiled, “That sounds lovely.”

“C’mon take a look,” Remus grabbed his hand and sunk them into his own room.

“I painted it entirely with a dagger! Just to see if I could really but then as I started painting it just sort of turned into you… That’s been happening with most things I’ve been making lately…”

The painting of Patton was actually very good and made patton look far better looking than he actually was. Every line was crafted expertly, the colors were like music. It was beautiful. Patton turned, and kissed remus. Remus gasped but immediately responded, placing a hand on Patton’s waist and dipped him as they kissed. 

Then they broke apart suddenly, “Sorry!” Remus said putting as much space as he could between him and Patton and looking at his feet, “That was moving to fast, I know, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you, just please don’t leave.”

“Remus… _I_ kissed _you_!”

Remus looked up and broke into a grin, “You did?”

“Yes!”

Remus moved back to Patton and rested his hands on Patton’s hips, “Okay okay that good I just thought it was my brain making me do things without thinking again and I didn’t want to do that I wanted to do this right.”

“Do what right?”

“I’ve been trying to be nice to you because I just really like you and like you so awesome that it have the impulse to, like, sweep you up in a bone crushing hug and I can’t just do that you have to be friends first. So are we friends?”

“Oh you just want to be friends!” Patton said pulling back feeling embarrassed, “I’m sorry I didn’t- I misread this, I’m sorry. I thought this was like romantic and- nevermind it doesn’t matter.”

“Wait wait are you willing for it to be a romantic thing?!” Remus demanded, “Cuz like that’s even better could we do that?”

“Yes!” Patton leapt back into his arms and crushed his lips against Remus’. Remus laughed and lifted Patton into the air in a spin.

Patton was giggling when Remus set him down.

“But just hold on Patton I need you to tell me when you’re okay with physical affection okay? I just, I never know what’s too fast and I just- I want to make sure your always okay with it. So when your ready for making out or sex you need to tell me okay?”

“Well I’m willing to make out right now cuz that sounds fun and we can talk about sex later, not tonight.”

“But making out is okay?”

Patton nodded.

“Yay!”

Remus laced a hand through Patton’s hair and pulled him into a long deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic i wrote in a two-hour period over the past 24 hours


End file.
